light of the stars
by light of stars
Summary: (AU) A new star, always burns the brightest. A usual teenage idol? Of course not! Seiya and Usagi's child returns to the past. (No flames please *^^ 4 is up!!)
1. prologue

_light of the stars_

by: naokofan

_          //There is always one shine in the galaxy,_

_          //That dominates over all others._

_          //When that shine begins to dull,_

_          //One is determined to take its place,_

_          //With the same amount of brilliance and warmth. _

          Brief introduction: Ok, here is the beginning of a story my friend Hikari and I came up with when we were bored during free first hour. It's a bit of an AU fic, seeing as some parts in the original tale are changed around. Well this is peeking a bit into the future at Chibi Usagi. Not 'Chibiusa'. This is our own version of her. In reality she is the daughter of Seiya and Usagi. This is her tale, and also there are two other characters that will pop up along with her. (^__^). I hope you guys enjoy this, and tell me what you think of it. This is what we do when we're in school....it's just so boring in school! 

_prologue_

arrival

          "There is a major change among us." Haruka remarked coldly, glaring into the reflection of her tea, the steam radiated from the liquid cooled her tense face, and caused a slight flush to appear on cheeks. Delicately, her partner reached over to gingerly trace her fingertips against Haruka's arm. "I can sense it in the air." Her tone softened at the small touch to her arm. Nodding mutely, Michiru's eyes traveled to the spring landscape in front of the small cafe, every so often one or two groups would appear mostly tourists. Juuban seemed to be getting a lot of them with year.

There was nothing to be said from the time soldier's lips, across the booth she sat with legs crossed, and her head bowed forward. Dark eyes were narrowed in thought, and her brows were furrowed. _A change? Setsuna thought quietly. __No, more like a new time being created._

"Setsuna?" Haruka's brows perked, a curious stare directed her way.

Setsuna smiled in solitude. "Only time will tell."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          "Are you sure this is going to work?" Nervously pacing, the female shadow asked the taller one, who seemed to be in the process of slipping on a pair of shades. At first, the shadow won't reply. It was peering out into the outing of the alleyway, as various seas of heads passed by. The three in total shadows seemed to be mere specks amid daily life. The first shadow turned around, a hand clutched at its side, and the second shadow backed up into the third.

"It's the only way. They have to hear us."

"_Demo! If our message reaches them at this time--" The third chimed._

          "Yamete! The object of the plan is to have them hear us, and know who we are." The first shadow barked, lowering its voice casually, stepping back to avoid tripping over a garbage can cover. The second sighed, and finally stepped into a streak of light that was narrowly pouring into the shady alleyway. The girl had mid-back length silver-blond hair. It appeared to be more of a silver hue, dominating the blond color. Worry was filled into light blue eyes, as she clutched her hands to her chest in thought. 

          The first watched her, as she is burdened by sunrays. Another young female, with jet-black hair, falling over her shoulders and parted into two braided pigtails, it fell to her waist. There was nothing but contentment in her darker blue eyes. Her forehead was shadowed, and she appeared to be wearing the boy's uniform belonging to Juuban High School. She stared mutely at the silver-blond, adjusting her sleeves quietly. She stepped over to her, and placed a hand against her shoulder, as the third slowly begun to focus into view.

          The third girl had shoulder-length blue hair that had been neatly tied up with a pink ribbon. She was feeble looking, with bright and eager violet eyes. Shorter than the blond girl, but taller than the jet-black haired girl. She stood; looking at the passing people that seemed to be oblivious to the congregating young females.

"So.. C--"

"We enroll tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Juuban High School."

"So then.."

"Right. Our career also starts tomorrow."

"Are you_ sure about this?"_

"Very sure. We'll be known all over Japan by noon tomorrow."

"So the future isn't endangered?"

"Not if we take care of some things, first."


	2. chapter one : debute & disturbing confus...

_light of the stars_

by: naokofan

          Intro: I'm just writing up these things from a notebook and making little tweaks here and there. So as fast as I type them, I publish them. Next chapter will be the intro to the Lights, as soon as I translate all of it. I hope somebody is enjoying this as much as we are in planning it all out. By the way: The Starlights are not back on earth yet! This is still such a work in progress, and I'm open for ideas. (e-mail me! _Naokofan06@hotmail.com) Once again I do not own Sailormoon, but Hikari and I own our fan characters and the song lyrics. Arigato!_

*                                            *                                      *

_chapter one_

debute & disturbing confusion

_//Now we're back in the atmosphere, _

_//We're wondering if you missed us._

_//We're wondering if you can even hear us._

_//Tell me, could you hear it within the wind?_

_//Could you hear our voices within its gentle current?_

_//Could you hear us through a sunset?_

_//Gentle souls, we are here._

_//We are here._

The new song had made its debute the night before.

Since that hour, that day, it has been the talk of most conversations.

Especially ones at Juuban High School.

          A wave of approval swept through the corridor, as Minako giggled, one of the many heads surrounding a new issue of the _Teen Idol's Magazine. The blond's eyes were shimmering, and she poked her head away from the crowd and grinned as a groggy odango-haired girl was shaking out her bunny umbrella. A light sheet of raindrops splattered across the floor, and Usagi muttered something about having a damp skirt, and how she hated the rain on a school day._

"Usagi-channn!!" Minako yelped merrily, startling the other girl.

          Usagi's brows arched as she watched her companion part from the crowd and rush over to her. Clasped tightly within both hands was the front of the magazine. She waved it in front of Usagi's face. The girl took the time to balance the umbrella on her arm, and adjust her crescent brooch. Minako tilted her head, a stray lock of blond falling from its hold from the cherry red bow. She brushed it behind her hair quickly, and pointed a finger towards the cover.  "Nani, Mina-chan? It's too early..." She whined; yet with her friend's excitement she took a look at the cover.

          The first thing that Usagi noticed about the cover, were the characteristics of a female posing within the center. Eyes slowly widened, and her gaze fixated itself on the cover to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _Seiya? Usagi thought quickly, but the thought passed. She snatched the magazine out of Minako's hands, and held it closer with her free hand. The other two girls on the cover were reaching out, adorned in colors of red, green, blue and gold sashes. Odd as it was, the girl clothed in red had a bandana tied around her forehead. Usagi's head tilted._

          Minako squealed loudly, hands clasped to her chest. "They're called _The Light Trinity! A new band from America! Could you believe how well they speak Japanese? I thought I was going to pass out when I first heard their song on the radio last night! And the name, Usagi-chan, do you think they're related to the __Three Lights? Usagi-chan! Imagine!" Outwardly, Usagi's hand tensed, unnoticed by Minako. "I think they are! Maybe they are their cousins or sisters or something! Isn't the silver-blond one cute? I love her outfit, she can carry off green so well!" Usagi giggled quietly, that would be something, now that she thought about it. "And, and, and... I wonder what school they go to, I so want to meet them!" _

_How can they be related to Seiya, Yaten and Taiki? Usagi thought, handing the magazine back to Minako, who had begun to flip through the pages in an eager search for the pinups of the three. __They were from another galaxy. They were Sailor Soldiers... it just wouldn't make sense if they had relatives. Usagi's head lowered. Minako was trying to show her an article, but Usagi wasn't listening. Her mind was currently on trying to find something to eat, how tired she was, and these three new idol girls that seemed to pop up over night. "Oh I wonder if they just KNEW them!" _

          "That's a really bad picture, they messed up my hair." Came a voice from behind Minako, and the blond girl froze. Usagi froze as well, and peered over Minako's shoulder in the direction of the voice. Minako swiftly turned around, and light blue eyes went glossy with disbelief. The girl, who had been talking, was the black-haired girl. She was wearing a pair of shades which were purple tinted, and she was also wearing the boy's High School uniform, complete with strips of light navy blue to signal freshman rank. Oddly, she still was wearing that bandana around her forehead to mask it. Clasped in hand one was her briefcase, and around her neck was a small star choker. 

Beside her were the other two girls that completed the trinity. Both wearing the female school uniform with knee-high socks, and dress shoes. The silver-blond had an eyebrow arched; her shades pushed up against her forehead. The blue haired girl was peering at the two from behind a pair of thin lensed reading glasses. Like the middle girl, they both also had briefcases. Minako dropped the magazine, and quickly rushed over to greet the girls. "Hoshi*!, Aisuru! Yoake!... KONNICHIWA!" She squealed, reaching out to shake Hoshi's hand("Aino Minako-chan, desu!"), the black haired girl quickly nodded and blinked.

          "Eh..Ohayo." Hoshi awkwardly nodded. Yoake(the blue haired girl), carefully grabbed onto Hoshi's sleeve, Aisuru doing the same and tugging as well. "Well.. It was nice meeting you, but we do have to find our homeroom--" Yoake started politely, Aisuru nodded. Hoshi stepped forward and peered past Minako to where Usagi was standing. For an instant, blue on blue pupils locked. _What is this feeling? The blond thought. __Why does she see so familiar? Seiya... her eyes. She reminds me so much of you. A flush that was nipping at the back of her neck quickly burnt her cheeks. _

_I shouldn't be thinking of him. It's been nearly a year..._

"That's fine! I'll show you to your homeroom!" Minako giggled, pulling Hoshi by her sleeve. "Come! This way! Down the hall, stay close. You won't be bothered when you have Aino Minako by your sides!" Yoake and Aisuru exchanged gazes, and Aisuru pushed her shades back down, concealing her eyes. Hoshi peered back at Usagi, and smiled lightly at her, allowing herself to be dragged off by Minako, ignoring the curious stares they were getting, by passing students. 

"Ja ne, _Odango!"_

          Usagi outwardly cringed at the familiar nickname. Eyes lowered down to her hands, and she suddenly found comfort in the handle to her briefcase. _His old nickname for me. She shook her head. Lately she had been wondering about Seiya Kou. The lively idol boy who turned her world upside down. Then there was Star Fighter, who was willing to give up her life for Sailor Moon. Her. Tsukino Usagi. It all had been powered by that one boy named Seiya Kou. The boy who seemed to promise an endless devotion for her, while she was blinded by nothing more than friendship. Devotion.. A will to never lose... protection. Usagi's mind swelled slightly, and she suddenly was longing for the times where she would speak to him. Even if they argued. The girl had always found it amusing and irritating at the same time._

_          Seiya-kun... I really hope you are doing well. Usagi took a few steps forward, deciding to pad her way to her homeroom a bit early. She lazily shoved her umbrella under one arm, continuing to muse. She had been so happy when Mamoru came back to her. When they were together again at last. __Mamo-chan, you are my only light. Right? She had told herself that many times. No matter what happens, Mamoru would always come back to her. He'd always be in her heart. _

..Then why did he leave again?

          His studies? He wanted more? Usagi had waited for him, and wrote to him everyday. She had been so open about Seiya, describing him, and telling him about everything they had done together. Of course, she knew why he hadn't been writing then, but what was his excuse now? Mamoru's thoughts had taken him back to the United States, and a phone call to her told her that he had arrived well! That had been two weeks ago. Over that time, Usagi had sent him one letter for every other day. _Mamo-chan.. don't you know how lonely I am without you?_

          It was too early. Usagi determined to just shut off her mind and stop thinking all together. From watching her feet clank against the tiling of the school's floor, she didn't notice the other figure come at her once she rounded a corner. It was when the two figures made impact did Usagi snap out of her trance. The figure she had bumped into stumbled, and Usagi heard a faint mutter of surprise escape the other's lips. Usagi looked up. "Ah! Gomen ne, Makoto-chan!" She nodded, as the emerald eyed girl merely smiled at her, and patted her shoulder. "Daijoubu, Usagi-chan, come we're all waiting for you in homeroom. I was just going to get you--have you heard about the _Light Trinity? They're new song, is extremely amazing. I heard it this morning." Makoto smiled. Usagi nodded feebly, walking along side her._

*                                            *                                      *

          Even as the dreary sky loomed over Juuban, pounding its surface with angry raindrops, Michiru could still make out the movements of the sea. Her eyes focused intently out the car window, it slightly cracked to allow the scent of salt water to intoxicate the senses. The waves movements were furious, foam and liquid splashing along rocks in a pounding attempt to flood the small boardwalk and road. There were no words spoken between the guardian of the sea, and her companion. Until Michiru sighed, delicate features stressed and eyebrows creased in slight bewilderment. 

          "Haruka, the sea is very wild today. I've never heard anything like it." Within her temples, the young woman could hear its vivid waves crashing, refusing to calm themselves. Haruka's eyes traced her figures, and she winced. Reaching out carefully, she gently placed her hand within hers, lacing fingers together in a comforting manner. Michiru weakly smiled. "I don't know what it means. It could symbolize the coming of a brand new era.. or a great disturbance in the making but promising relief in the end." Michiru's eyes fell to the sky. "Like this storm."

          Haruka didn't say anything, just kept one hand on the steeling well, and Michiru's hand. Her eyes were focused on her windshield now, watching raindrops splatter bands across the glassy surface. "Something is certainly happening." She whispered, and the aquatic-haired girl looked at her partner in mild concern, yet with a humble exterior. "Hai." She said simply, peering through the rain soaked window once again. Haruka warningly continued. "We've got to be ready."

_//Ready, set, on your mark, go!_

_//You can feel it working through the night air._

_//You can feel it working through your dreams._

_//You can feel it working through your laughter._

_//Somebody is coming, somebody is coming._

_//Don't be frightened, welcome them with a warm embrace._

*Note: Hoshi is NOT her real name. She had to change it. You'll see why!


	3. chapter two : kinmokusei & earth

_light of the stars_

by: naokofan

Intro: Hi guys! I just love writing these chapters out. We really enjoy having a place to public them. To all who like this story, arigato! I hope you enjoy the story as it prolongs, also if you do have any questions I can fill you in once you e-mail me. This part of the chapter begins to pry into the Star Lights and if they shall wish to return. Here we go! 

*                                    *                                 *

chapter two

_kinmokusei & earth_

          Though the Kingdom was thriving, there was nothing thrilling or exciting about the atmosphere among the three legendary warriors. They would often train to build up a better defense, yet often Healer would notice changes in the way Fighter would move. Her stance would be tense, and her movements sudden, and sharp. Her grace and speed had vanished, and the way she seemed to be carrying herself was sluggish. Healer had greatly became recessive. Her movements were slow, and glossy green eyes were dull. Untouchable to her sisters, when she smiled, the smile never did reach her eyes. The only one that seemed to be neutral was Maker. She huddled in her courtiers, piling textbook upon textbook and absorbing paragraphs that she would never really need to remember. She also would keep to herself to do a lot more writing. Often at night, Healer would lay awake and listen to Maker scribble furiously against off-white sheets of paper.

          In the olive gardens of Kinmokusei was were the ceremony took place. In honor of the rebirth of the Kingdom and in celebration of the defending warriors, Princess Kakyuu had taken her place as the heir of the lively planet. They had clapped, they had cheered, and they had bowed. Kakyuu would make a fine ruler for Kinmokusei. She was blessed with the herbs, and her crown had been blessed in promising new hope, and forever the Kingdom to remain peaceful. Due to the appointing from Princess to Queen, three new younger soldiers had been assigned to her side. Kakyuu was still loyal to her original three lights, which she had been connected to since she had been young. 

          Fighter had settled herself in her room, a blossoming crimson and violet flower held in her hands. Dark blue eyes were peering out the window in sorrow. It was only when she was alone did she allow her thoughts to catch up to her. At least when she was among Healer, Maker and her Queen, her mind would be vaguely at rest. There was a shimmer off to the east of the vivid skyline its blue-green coloring attracting her intense stare. Memories. Everything hitting her in the face, and reality patting her on the back. For when he saw that very faint outline of earth, he thought of her. _Odango. She thought very faintly. __How I want to see your smiling face again. _

          She gently laid the flower down against the windowpane, and stood up to walk across her bedroom to her dresser. Long fingers curling very slightly, she picked up the photograph she had carried back home with her. The picture was of a certain bubbly high school student, waving to the camera wearing one of her bright smiles with hands settled at her sides. Fighter winced, just seeing what was waiting there. What was back there on what had become her second home. 

          "I haven't seen you in nearly a year, Odango." Her gloved fingers traced the outline of the picture. "I wish you could know how much I miss you." For the first time in a long time, Fighter gently bent her head, and the moisture threatening her eyes finally seeped through and down her cheeks. Fighter, who had always been taught to be strong, wasn't feeling strong at the moment. She leaned back against her bed, and held the picture within her hands. "I hope you're happy." 

Meanwhile, Healer, who had froze in her tracks outside of Fighter's door quietly backed away from it. She was on her way to call her to dinner, but once she had heard her words she refused to bother her. Brushing silver strands from her eyes, she retracted down the lush hallway towards Maker's wing. Placing a hand up against the door leading towards the marble staircase, she bit her bottom lip. _It's all right Fighter. As much as I'd rather train for battle, I miss them too. _

*                                    *                                 *

_          Now we're back in the atmosphere. The words seemed to tickle Fighter's mind as she struggled to sleep that night. Tossing and turning under the comfort of her sheets, plagued by the soft whispers of somebody's voice she could not see. __We're wondering if you missed us. It whispered again. __We're wondering if you can even hear us. With startled breath, Fighter awoke with her face buried within her pillow. The planet still was slumbering within the nightfall, and rays in the skyline caused the terrain to glisten. Fighter untangled herself from her sheets, and stumbled over to the window. Quickly she opened it, allowing fresh air to invade the warm room._

_          Tell me, could you hear it within the wind? The breeze tickled her cheek, and with it came a phrase only she could decode in her mind. Inhaling deeply, she carefully rose to her feet, and rushed to the door of her bedroom. Quietly she opened it to find the corridor of the hallway still dark. Backing away from the door, she emerged into the hallway. __What's going on? Okay if this is Healer or Maker playing a joke on me, they're going to regret it. Sucked into musing, Fighter ran right into another figure that seemed to be roaming the abandoned hallway. _

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Who's there?"

"Fighter?"

"Healer?"

"What are you doing out here?!"

"SHHH. Not so_ loud."_

"Caught in the act are you?"

"What act?" Healer spat. "I just couldn't sleep!"

Fighter's eyes narrowed. "Did you have a dream?"

"No I heard somebody whispering."

"You heard that to?"

"Yeah, very odd."

          The two struggled to find words for a moment, yet even if they had heard the same thing, either could really describe it. Fighter suddenly reached out, and grabbed Healer's wrist. Startled, she looked up, green eyes flaring in a bit of surprise. "_Fighter, what on Kinmokusei.." Fighter silenced her with a dismissing wave of her hand. She dragged the silver haired one into her room, and over to the opened window. Mutely her eyes traveled back to east of the skyline. The earth was seeming to be glittering as well, blue-green in all its splendor of the night. So arouse the whispering again. __Gentle souls, we are here. We are here. It was faint, but enough to once again touch Fighter's, as well as Healer's ears. _

          "It's like somebody is calling out to us." Fighter turned to observe Healer, who seemed to spiral into perplexity. She freed her wrist from Fighter's grasp, and pressed her palms against the windowpane. "And so, you think this whispering is a cry from that planet?" Healer spoke dryly, still a bit harassed at having been disturbed from her beauty sleep. Fighter looked unsure for a moment, before she nodded. "That's insane, Fighter.. You're not saying we--" They were cut off by hurried footsteps, and another figure entering through Fighter's door.

          Maker stood before the two soldiers, breathing rapidly and her expression harassed as well. "If you two." Pause. "Think it's so funny." Pause, breathe. "To wake somebody up." Pause. "By whispering in their ear." Pause. "It's not!" Violet eyes were narrowed sharply, and brown hair messily invaded her face. Healer turned her head, and snorted at the soldier's appearance. She placed her hand to her temple in amusement. Fighter shook her head, smirking. "It wasn't us, Maker."

          Still a bit suspicious, Maker retreated over to the window, as another round of wind filtered, ruffling Fighter's dark hair. _Ready, set, on your mark, go! You can feel it working through the night air. Maker's expression softened, while Healer's expression was horrified. The dark haired one turned to the other two parts to the famous trio. "That's it." Fighter slammed a fist into her palm. _

"We're going back."

Healer and Maker exchanged glances. "We're WHAT?!"

"We're going back, to earth."

Maker stepped forward. "Fighter are you mad? We cannot abandon our posts!"

          Yet the powerful soldier wasn't going to have it. "O--Somebody might be in trouble and is seeking our assistance! I'm speaking to the Queen at once in the morning. I want to. We must... we must go back." Maker's eyes widened. "Fighter--You just want to go down there to see Tsukino-san again!" Healer sniggered darkly behind her hand. Fighter's brow twitched in irritation, a flush creeping up along her cheeks. "Well you want to see Ami-san again."

Maker blushed. "I _don't!"_

"You do too!"

          "OI!" Healer waved her hands in front of the two, seeming to sense an argument in the making. "We'll see what she says, Fighter." Her tone softened just a bit, and she placed a comforting hand against her shoulder. Maker caved in, and sighed heavily. "Count me in too." 

"Good. I tell you, we're going back."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"_SILENCE, Ami-san lover!"_

          The words were drowned out by Fighter's screech as Maker came at her with a large pillow stolen from her bed.


	4. chapter three : making a comeback

_light of the stars_

by: naokofan

Intro: Oh boy! Will the Star Lights come back to earth? What will be in store for them? By the way, the lyrics they heard are from _The __Light Trinity's first single: __'Back in the Atmosphere'. CD songs of theirs are written up. I just am holding onto them for farther chapters in the fic. Also we won't get into depth about the Trinity until the next chapter or so. Being this is a past fic; it'll have lots of Seiya & Usagi fluff! If you're a hardcore Mamoru and Usagi fan... well please don't read any farther. Long chapter. Oy! Blah blah just a reminder that I do not own Sailormoon, Naoko does and I'm just a fan okay I'm done now I love you bye bye._

*                                            *                                            *

chapter three

_making a comeback_

          The eager star light was sure to keep her promise the next morning. Up and out of bed as soon as crimson light flooded the landscape, and had touched the olive gardens of the palace. She wouldn't even stop to go wake Healer and Maker up. It was drawing near breakfast time, so the Queen would be making her way towards the dining area. Fighter knew Healer and Maker would be along quite early for breakfast, as they usually were. Padding quickly down the hallway corridor, and down the staircases, Fighter continued to race the shimmering bands of light beginning to peek through large arched windows. 

          Jumping the last few marble steps and onto the carpet of the second floor, Fighter balanced herself against her bent knees, and cocked her head in smug approval. "Smooth." She muttered a loud to herself, and quickly continued her race towards the glassy doors off to the side of the second floor. The lush scent of raspberries and exotic fruits melted Fighter's senses at once as she pushed her way through the heavy double doors, and peered over towards the large dining table. It was a small crowd today. Seated were only the Queen and the three soldiers that were freshly released from the planet's army. 

          "Excuse me, Kakyuu-sama." Fighter rushed up the left side of the dining hall, towards the head of the table and casually bent down on one knee in respect to her queen. Kakyuu's eyes widened, and a playful smile danced upon lips at seeing her star. "Fighter, up so early?" She carefully placed the napkin she was beginning to pick up back on the table, forgetting about it for now. Fork in mouth, the eldest new soldier turned to look at Fighter with an awkward, groggy gaze. Her golden-eyed gaze bright regardless of grogginess. 

          Fighter calmly stood up, and returned the smile. Inside, her heart was beating heavily against her chest and throbbing in her temples. She had prayed and prayed last night, when Healer and Maker were convinced she wouldn't race off to bother the queen in the middle of the night. "Kakyuu-sama.." She repeated, swallowing thickly and shifting in her place. Keiyo, finally loosing interest in watching Fighter, pulled the fork out of her mouth, and continued to eat. "I come to---"

          "_FIGHTER! WAIT NOT WITHOUT US!" Heaved the shrill screech of the silver-haired starlight. Green eyes bright, and eyebrows arched. The dark-haired star light merely cringed at hearing Healer screech like that so early in the morning. Following behind her came Maker, not running but just casually strolling. Healer, on the other hand was racing up to Fighter's side instantly. Panting, and bowing to her queen as well. __I hate running. I HATE running. Healer thought bitterly, and placed a hand to her forehead, rather melodramatically. Maker came up against the other side of Fighter, and bowed elegantly. _

          Swallowing again, Fighter just looked at Healer, thinking she had finally cracked from pressure. Kakyuu also vaguely looked surprised, it blended neatly into her usual expression of humble-mindedness. "As I was saying, Kakyuu-sama. I wish to request a favor.." She begun to nervously entwine her fingers together. The queen quietly rose, and turned to face the three, a smile still on her face. "My dear, what is it? You've been so miserable for days now." Fighter looked up, and blue eyes met crimson, shining with devotion and understanding. 

          "I--_we want to go back to earth." There was a short pause. "I... I just want to visit. Stay for a little while. Not forever, just for a while. I just... miss it." There was another pause, and Fighter's eyes were borderline pleading and hope. Healer bit her lip, and passed gazes back and forth between Maker and the Queen. Then suddenly, Kakyuu reached out to calmly place a hand against the side of Fighter's upper arm. "You miss her, don't you?" No worry in her voice, it just sounded like a pleasant question._

          Healer sniggered behind her hand, and begun to nudge Fighter awkwardly in the ribs. She fought off the urge to throw her out a window, yet begun to flush much to her discontent. "Yes, I do Kakyuu-sama. I miss earth for everything, not just her." She looked up and smiled at the ceiling. Healer looked over at Maker, wearing an amused grin. A sharp look from Kakyuu wiped the amusement from their faces, and they looked straight-faced again. The queen giggled lightly. "Then go." She stated simply.

"What?" Fighter and Healer said in union.

          "Then go." Kakyuu repeated, looking fondly upon all three of them. "You are not cursed her, I shall be fine under these three they had blessed me with. I want my star lights to be happy at all causes. If this is your wish to be happy, then go. Stay as long as you'd like." Poor Fighter was looking like this was all a pleasant dream, and she'd wake up anytime. "I hated to see you three upset." Kakyuu pointed towards the window. "It's not forever, after all."

"Kakyuu-sama, are you sure?" Maker asked skeptically.

"Yes, Maker. Be happy. You may leave as soon as you wish."

          "Thank you!" Fighter's pride vanished for a few seconds, as she drew his queen into a gentle embrace, before drawing back, muttering a few quick insane-like 'thank-you's' again. She turned swiftly on heel, and waved a victorious arm in the air. Healer and Maker both nodded, taking turns in embracing the queen, before beginning to chase after Fighter, who was already heading up to the next floor. 

_Odango.. I'm coming back. _

*                                            *                                            *

          The tugging of a young woman's sleeve followed a child's nearby squeal as the child pointed eagerly up in the sky. The mother of the child quickly looked up, and the sight that greeted her eyes, dazzled her. Three shooting stars streaking across the skyline in broad daylight.

"See, see, mama-san?" The child piped in amazement.

"Hai, Sestuio. Did you make a wish?" 

          "Hai. I'm glad the clouds cleared so I could see them. I hope it comes true now, there were three of them!"

*                                            *                                            *

          Humming, the girl scrambled with the doorknob. Her hands laded with her briefcase, an umbrella, and a donut bag. Sugar left a trail across her lips as she finally worked the door open, tossing her briefcase a side and the umbrella back into its proper place with the others near the door. Holding the donut bag, she kicked the door shut with a light nudge of the back of her heel. Thinking it would be a good time for a nap to forget how chaotic her day had been, she begun for the stairs, just as the phone in the hallway rung. 

          "Oh.. hai!" She called out, signaling that she would take care of it. She rushed over, and picked up the phone with a small sigh. "Moshi-moshi?"

_"Usako."_

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Mamo-chan! Why haven't you called me, daijoubu?"

_"Hai, it's nice to hear your voice. Listen to me, Usako.."_

          "Anything, Mamo-chan." Usagi twirled the phone cord around her finger, suddenly feeling giggly as she leaned against the side of the small table, leaning back against her heels. 

_"This is very differcult for me to say. I don't know what possessed me to, but I believe this is for the best." There was a pause, and Usagi's giggly emotion begun to fade. Her fingers untangled themselves from the phone chord, as she pressed the phone farther against her ear. Was she really hearing correctly? "Mamo-chan, what're you talking about?"_

_"I think we need some time apart."_

"We're already apart!"

"_No, I mean.. I think we should go our separate ways."_

          Usagi's heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach. She swallowed a large lump in her throat, and slowly tilted her head, feeling like she was trapped in some horrible dream. "Mamo-chan... you can't be serious. You wouldn't do this to me." There was a long pause from the other end, and Usagi could hear a few other male voices in the background mumble in English tongue. Usagi could understand words like 'hey!' 'Hello!' but that was it. "Mamo-chan?" She repeated into the phone.

_"I'm sorry Usako. Please understand." _

          "Mamo-chan!" Usagi screeched into the phone, before she was greeted by the unfriendly dial tone. She pulled it away from her ear, and stared at it. Fingers convulsed lightly as she slammed the phone down. _So he'd choose his studies over me? Is that what he ways? Was this all just a lie? Usagi cowered against the table, knocking a letter near the phone over. Clouded over with new tears, blue eyes found the carpeted floor, and noticed the letter, surprisingly finding it addressed to her. _

          "Mamo-chan... Why?" She fell to her knees, and allowed the tears to spill down her cheeks, feeling emotionally drained. She snatched up the letter, and dampened its edges with salty liquid. Wiping her eyes, she ripped open the letter, and unfolded the small piece of paper. On it was a simple and blunt message for her.

**_Tsukino Usagi,_**

****

**_Please meet me at the airport at 4:30._**

**_Don't be late._**

****

****

          There was no name attached to it. Just those simple words. Usagi stood up, wiping her eyes again on her sleeve. She couldn't allow her friends to see her like this. It had to be a note from one of them. Oh but she was aching to tell Ami. She was the one that offered her the most advice. Or Rei. Usagi pushed the thought out of her head, for it would just make her burst into sobs. She folded up the note, and stuck it into her pocket, then proceeded to head out the door.

*                                            *                                            *

          By the time Usagi had made it to the airport, it was already five after 4:30. Yet that was a big difference for her. At least she hadn't been an hour late. Her heart gave a painful ache, finding the airport at the present moment very unsettling. She expected something silly, like Mamoru approaching her, surprising her. Yet seas of people hardly gave her a passing glance, as the girl made her way out to the entrance gates, pausing for a few seconds to observe a flower that had been dropped by somebody in all the hustle and bustle of the busy airport.

_          Why am I here? Is this some kind of joke? She thought eagerly, looking around for a familiar face. Unusually paranoid, she moved away from a disgruntled old man pushing his way through the gateway doors. A brief announcement of a flight from Japan to Mexico City, and then more silence. Thinking she had made a mistake, she begun to turn around to head back out of the place._

          "Odango!" Amid all the heads, Usagi could still make out the shout of the nickname. Her eyes widened in surprise. _No... It can't be. It has to be Hoshi. But what would a teenage new idol be doing at an airport? ... Usagi's thoughts took a crash and burn. "Odango!" The voice was louder, and sounded maturer than Hoshi's had. Usagi calmly turned around, and raised herself up on her tiptoes to make out the figure. Sure enough, when the crowd had parted, the girl's jaw dropped._

          Standing solemnly with a smirk across his lips, was the boy who had given her no end of irritation, excitement, and fun. The boy would was a sailor soldier, a protector. Seeing him made Usagi's cheeks go warm, and her mouth seemed frozen in shock. The boy's eyebrow quirked and he extended his arms out to her. Tucked in one hand was a single red rose. 

          "SEIYA!" She screeched, rushing forward to throw arms around his neck, causing the teenager to stumble a bit, but catch himself before he was knocked over.   Seiya was expecting a brief hug, but when the girl latched onto him, as if breathing in new life, he offered her the rose. Her eyes brightened, and she accepted it with a saddened smile. "Seiya... how... what?" Seiya gently placed a pointer finger to her lips. 

          "I'll explain everything." He muttered lightly, observing the state of the girl's face.

          "MOVE! Yes, we're back! We need to breathe you know!" The shrill voice carried itself over the screaming of disbelief from the young girls that had gathered along the gate's entrance. Pushing their way through the crowd, and stumbling on either side of Seiya, were Yaten and Taiki. Yaten just looking heavily annoyed with everything and everyone. Taiki's expression softened at the sight of Usagi standing in front of Seiya, holding the rose in her hands. 

_          He took special care in finding a rose like that. Taiki nodded to her. "Tsukino-san, such a pleasure it is seeing you again." Usagi nodded, and looked from him to Yaten, offering him a sympathy smile. _

"Come on." Seiya nudged the blonde girl fondly.

"Yes, let's get out of here before the fan girls get rabid." Yaten snorted, pulling his shades out of his suit's pocket, and slipping them up the bridge of his nose. Taiki gently whacked him upside the head. 

"Behave now." Taiki cooed, Yaten only sent him a warning growl.__


	5. chapter four : catching up

_light of the stars_

by: naoko fan

          Intro: Hello everyone!! I hope everyone is enjoying this. Type, type, type. More Seiya & Usagi fluff to follow! I think I went over my limit with chapter four. A bit of a short chapter! Oh well it's a nice new chapter for everyone, right? Okay well enjoy! Arigato!

*                                              *                                              *

chapter four

_welcome home_

_[catching up: seiya and usagi]_

                    It was so hard to mask her emotions around Seiya. He seemed to be able to read her thoughts and eyes better than any of her companions could. Bright blue eyes were focused on the sun hanging lowly in the skyline, giving the sky a pretty pastel color of crimson and gold. She placed her hands against her knees, and huddled under the cherry blossom tree. She looked up at the dark haired-boy standing in front of her, with his gaze focused towards the sky as well. He turned around, and Usagi quickly averted her eyes to her knees. He settled down beside her quietly. After leaving the airport, Seiya had insisted they go for a walk in the park and catch up. Yaten and Taiki managed to pry themselves away from fanatics long enough to head off to inspect if their apartment was still empty, as well as their studio.

                    "So.." Seiya started, drawing one knee up. Arching a brow at the girl. He could tell she had a lot more on her mind than simple idols. "These three, you say appeared over night?" Usagi gave a faint 'yes' and bowed her head. "Minako says they're the biggest thing since you, Taiki and Yaten. Makoto and Minako were telling me about their new song." Seiya smiled slyly. "Nobody can be better than us. What's it about?" He asked curiously, mindlessly twirling the silver ring that occupied his middle finger. Usagi kept her head bowed to her knees. "It's called _Back in the Atmosphere." Seiya paused, his dark blue eyes flaring in surprise. __The song.. I heard. We heard. If... were they trying to .. call us back here? Could they possibly be..linked to our people? "Seiya?" The girl's voice cut into his thoughts. He offered a smile._

          "Sounds, great Odango." He gently tugged one of her long pigtails playfully. She recoiled, and swatted his hand. "Oddly, I feel like this isn't something to bother you. For you to be curious, yes... but what's really wrong?" Usagi went quiet, and Seiya noticed her hands clutch. "Odango..." Seiya repeated calmly, half-hooded eyes watching the moon soldier fondly. The girl uttered the two words that Seiya's ears dreaded. "Mamo-chan.."

          Seiya outwardly winced. "..Is he here?" Usagi shook her head, and Seiya relaxed secretly. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, and she didn't bother to pull herself back. The girl's eyes had gone clouded over with moisture again, and the boy did his best to comfort her without words. "Odango. What has he done?" The girl choked, and felt her wall crumble. Painful sobs were echoed, and tears begun to stain pale cheeks. Seiya, plainly horrified, extremely irritated at Mamoru now, drew her into a comforting embrace. 

          "He.. called me.." She begun wearily, Seiya stroked her upper back soothingly, listening. "He..said he wanted some time apart. He..Kami-sama... I think he broke up with me!" Plunged into a world of not understanding the blonde huddled within the boy's arms, dampening the front of his shirt with her tears. Seiya didn't say anything for a little while. _What is he? An idiot? To forget about such an angel? A beautiful girl like this? Mysterious song pushed back out of his mind for a bit, he just held Usagi. "Odango, than he doesn't know what he had." He grabbed her by the shoulders, and gently pulled her back so he could see her eyes. They were blanketed in tears._

          "You're such an amazing girl, Odango." Seiya's words were warm. He reached out, and gently nudged her chin with his hand. "Come on. We're going for ice cream." He begun to wipe the remaining tears away from her eyes. "And you can order whatever you'd like. My special treat." Taking her hands, he drew her to her feet. She offered a small smile, flush against her cheeks. _Seiya's such a wonderful friend, I'm so glad he came back. He always cheers me up. She nodded, brightening at the promise of ice cream._

*                                              *                                              *

          Unknown to the two lounging under the tree, perched upon the higher branches of the cherry blossom tree were three figures. The breeze caught a string of cherry blossoms, to reveal Hoshi, Aisuru and Yoake. Three were still wearing their uniforms, and were smiling. Hoshi was peering down at the scene unfolding with a nod of approval to the other two girls. Drumming her fingers against her pants leg, she fixated her gaze on the top of Seiya's head. Aisuru exchanged gazes with Yoake, the blue haired girl's eyebrows perking.

          "They heard us." Yoake whispered, Hoshi turning to the other two girls, stretching her arms over her head. "Naturally. Only they could decode our message... and hear it traveled that far. Also, that's why it attracted Minako-san's attention so quickly. The message is intoxicating." Her hands clasped over her stomach in mild thought. "Our spirits are in our lyrics.." The girl's light blue eyes were narrowed at nothing. 

          "Okay, so our plan is working out. We're growing Idols; we're enrolled in their school. Well now what?" Aisuru brushed some silver-blonde strands away from her face, looking onto her leader with a curious stare. "Yes, now what?" Yoake joined in, her violet eyes watching Hoshi as she shifted upon the branch. Yoake noticed the girl's bandana was removed, revealing the interesting birthmark marked upon the center of her forehead. 

          "We keep singing. We keep wailing out hearts out and writing music. We need to make our presence known, and arise confusion among them. No doubt they'll confront us, after hearing our message." Hoshi began to search the pockets of her uniform to locate her bandana, which had mysteriously gone missing. Aisuru perked an eyebrow, blue eyes sparkling. "But the new destiny is beginning to take its course.." Yoake chimed in. "Yes, he broke up with her. Maybe our future is not endangered anymore. We got them to come back! We got them re-joined!"

          Hoshi silenced the two with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's not enough. She still will have feelings for him. If we never showed up, I don't know what would happen. Don't you remember what Kakyuu and Serenity told us? We have to keep an eye on the past." The three exchanged looks with one another, before agreeing on the issue. Aisuru noticed the pair of friends beginning to walk off. "Hoshi, Yoake. They're leaving now.."

          The black-haired girl nodded. "Let's retreat. We have a busy day planned out for tomorrow." Yoake begun to ease her way down the branch. "So we keep singing, we shape our destiny." Hoshi begun to feel her way down the branch, when Aisuru grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" She whispered.

          "You might want to cover that up first." The silver-blond pressed a finger against the golden crescent moon birthmark, outlined in silver. 

"Oh... right." Hoshi grumbled.

"Careful, _Chibi Usagi-chan." Yoake cooed._

          "SHHH!" 'Hoshi' waved an arm to silence her, before proceeding to fall out of the tree. Aisuru and Yoake winced as they heard the girl hit the grass below with a loud thud. Both quickly worked their way out of the tree to help her up, picking grass strands out of her hair, and straightening her braids. 

"I'm going to hurt you two."


End file.
